The Travel Through The Underground
by LeComicPapyrus
Summary: A normal pacifist run, but somethings off on this one...
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

"I'll show them" frisk thought to herself "I can do anything I set myself out to do" the boys at the orphanage were laughing at her again, calling her a wuss because she never talked to anyone, and that she had never even bent the rules. They dared her to climb Mt. Ebbot, the small mountain right next to the orphanage. _**The thought of not being called a wuss fills you with Determination**_ _._ So, she started climbing, up and up she went, until she reached the top. She was breathing hard, but she felt accomplished, she had finally made it to the top. She pulled out her phone to take a picture as proof, but she dropped it and it skidded down the mountain a small way. "Oh come on" she said to herself. She walked down to pick up the phone, and the ground gave way underneath her and she slid into a large cavern. She fell for what felt like hours to frisk, but was about 7 seconds, she hit the bottom and blacked out. When she woke up, she was surprised to find out two things 1. She was still alive, and 2. She was unhurt.

She appeared to be in an underground corridor. She look up, there was long vines going up to the hole she fell through, but there was no way she could climb them up. She look around, only saw the one way to go, so she started walking, because there had to be another way out. She rounded a corner and saw a field of flowers, she started walking through it, and she heard a high pitched voice say "Hey, watch where you're going". you looked around, but you didn't see anyone. "Hey, down here" She look down and say a flower with a face! She jumped backwards and fell. "Oh, you're human aren't you? Frisk briefly wondered if she was dead after all, but she cast that possibility aside because it hurt when she fell. "Haven't seen one of your kind around here in awhile, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." "you don't know what's going on here do you?" you shook your head no. Suddenly, the area around you turned black and whited ***Click Click Click*** you looked at Flowey. He smiled at Frisk. Frisk sees something red above her, and she looked up. She gasped, because there was a small, red heart above floating above her. "Do you see that red thing above you? That is your soul, your soul is the very culmination of your being, you can move it around using your mind, try it!. He said. Within 30 seconds, you were able to move your soul up and down, left and right. "Very good" he said. Five little white… seeds appeared behind Flowey. "Down here, love is shared through little white friendliness pellets, Move around, Get as many as you can" The seeds started moving towards your soul, and you moved your soul forward to get them, and as you touched them, you felt a huge pain in your head, it felt like you were dieing. "You IDIOT" He said "Who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity like this?! DIE" A ring of seeds surrounded your soul, and started moving closer as Flowey laughed Hysterically. Suddenly, a fireball came out of nowhere and hit Flowey smack dab in the face, you looked over to where the fireball came from, and you saw a huge... Goat/Human looking monster. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth" "Do not be afraid, my child, I am Toriel Dreemurr, The caretaker of the ruins, I come through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down, you are the first human to come down here in a very long time" "Come with me, my child" Frisk Decided to trust Toriel, since she had saved her life, so she followed Toriel. She shows Frisk how to solve the puzzles that are all over the ruins, and they come across a Training Dummy. "My child, when a monster attacks you, you enter a Fight, when you are in a Fight, try engaging in a friendly conversation, try practicing on this dummy" You walk up to the dummy and ask it how it is doing today. _**The dummy remains expressionless, but Toriel looks Pleased.**_ "Onto the next room" she said. As Frisk was walking, she was attacked by a strange frog creature. _***Click Click Click***_ Frisk thought the frog creature looked sad, so she said "You look nice today" _**Froggit Didn't understand what you said, but smiled anyways.**_ Suddenly, Toriel walked back and eyed the Froggit with a very nasty stare. The Froggit backed off, and Toriel Smiled At Frisk.


	2. Chapter 2: Napstablook

As Frisk walked through another doorway, Toriel told her that she needed to walk to the end of this corridor by herself. Frisk tried to ask her why, but she had already run off. So frisk started walking, but she heard a noise behind her, looked back, and she saw flowey, the second Frisk saw him, he disappeared into the ground. She shrugged and continued walking. When she got to the end Toriel came out from behind a huge pillar and "Do not worry my child, I was merely behind this pillar the entire time" "I need to test your independence, but now, I need you to stay here for a while, i must go attend to something" Frisk watched as Toriel walked off. Frisk waited for about 10 minutes before she decided to move on. As she walked into the next room, she noticed the Froggit from earlier. "Ribbit Ribbit" it said, somehow Frisk new that it said "Excuse me human, but if you're fighting another monster and it no longer wishes to fight, please, use some mercy" Frisk nodded at the Froggit and moved on. She came to a bunch of rocks near some pressure plates and she went up to a one of the pressure plates and stepped on it, it didn't even budge. So, she decided to move the rocks onto the plates. When she went up to one of the rocks, it talked to her! "Whoa there pardner, who said you could push me around?" Frisk said "Sorry, but I really need you to move over to that pressure plate over there" "Hmm?" said the rock. "So you're ASKIN me to move over? Ok, just for you pumpkin" the rock moved onto the pressure plate and the spikes at the end of the room went down. Frisk thanked the rock, and went on her way.

As she went into the next room, she saw a mouse hole, and a table with cheese, it looks quite old, it has mold all over it. But… _**Knowing that one day, the mouse might come out and get the cheese fills you with Determination.**_ She moved on. Ahead of her, She saw something white lying on some red leaves. She walked up to it, and it started saying this: "zzzzzzzzzzzzz" it looked like a ghost that was trying to pretend to sleep, but it was just saying "z" over and over. Frisk asked "Could you please move, I need to get to Toriel" but the ghost did nothing, except continuing to say z. So, She tried to move the ghost with force, but her hands just went through the ghost. _***Click Click Click***_ The ghost was crying "Why can't you just leave me alone" he said. One of the tears landed on frisk's Soul, and she stumbled back, cause it really hurt. She asked the ghost why he was so sad, and offered up a little smile. The ghost continued crying, but frisk moved her soul around to avoid the tears. Frisk told Napstablook a joke. "Hey, why didn't the ghost go to the party?" he said "I- I don't know" "Because he had no-Body to go with!" He laughed half-heartedly. "I'm not really feeling up to it right now, sorry" he said. She asked why he was so sad. "I don't really want to talk about it" "If you do, it will make you feel better" "well, my cousin left to become a big star, and she never even talks to me anymore" "Maybe you should try talking to her" frisk said "I guess it wouldn't hurt" "Can i show you something?" Napstablook asked. "Sure!" He started using his tear attacks, but this time they went upwards, creating a pure white top hat. "Do you like it?" he asked "Yeah, Its Really Cool!" _***Napstablook Spared you***_ I usually come to the ruins because there's never anyone here, with the exception of Toriel, But you were nice to me… oh… Am i in your way? Sorry….." Napstablook Disappeared. Frisk Moved on.


	3. Chapter 3: Something New

As Frisk walked through yet another doorway, she saw a big, twisted black tree in front of a tidy looking, pinkish house. As she walked up to it, Toriel came out of the door, and saw her standing there. Toriel gasped and rushed towards frisk. "My child! Are you hurt?!" Frisk shook her head. "come, my child, let us go inside". As they went inside, Frisk shivered and look over her back, like she knew about the well hidden, unfriendly eyes that were watching her.

"My child, i have prepared a room for you to sleep in, please follow me" she followed Toriel to the room, then she smelled something burning, and she mentioned it to to Toriel. "OH!" she exclaimed and ran off, presumably to the kitchen. Frisk look at the bed, and walked over to it, as she realized how tired she was, she laid on it and was asleep in seconds.

That night…

Frisk woke up with a start, sweating profusely. She look around, as if to assure herself that there were know, Quote unquote, Monsters. After assuring herself that there were none, she went out of the room, and immediately stepped in what seems to be a pile of dust, she lifted her foot off of it and kept walking, but there was more dust everywhere, outside and inside. She walked into the kitchen, and saw toriel lying on the ground, with a huge red gash in her chest. "TORIEL!" frisk shouted and ran over to her, and toriel opened her eyes. "W-Why would y-you do this…" she stammered, and she turned to dust. Frisk Screamed as a voice came from behind her. She turned around and saw a short man wearing black and red clothes, with what looked like blue wire running down from his hands, with the work "ErrOr" coming off of his body, and he said in Tori's Voice "My Child! Wake up, Please, Wake up!" Suddenly, Frisk was back in her bed, in Tori's house, and Toriel was right by the bed "My child, you were thrashing and screaming, that must have been some dream!" "I-I-I can't remember much of it, but there was some short guy there, he had errors coming off of his body" Suddenly, Toriels face darkened "Errors, you say?" "Yes" "well then, I need to take you somewhere."

Frisk followed toriel down the stairs in the main room and down a long corridor that led to a huge door. Toriel pushed open the door and walked through, with frisk close behind. Frisk immediately wrapped her arms around herself, for there was snow EVERYWHERE. She wondered how there could be snow underground, but then she realized she was down here with magic monsters, so she decided not to question it. As the continued walking, she saw a sentry post in the distance, with a small figure sleeping in it. "SANS" Toriel Shouted "WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES" Sans stirred and look up wearily, but when he saw Toriel and Frisk, he was suddenly Wide Awake. "Tori, yo- you came out of the ruins, this must be serious" "It is, Young frisk here saw….. HIM…. in her dreams" "Him, you don't mean..." Suddenly, frisk heard something behind her. "Don'T YOu KNoW iT'S RUdE To TaLk AbOUt SoMeoNe WhO'S LiStenINg?" Everyone whirled around, and standing there was the man from frisks Dream "Error, you know that you are not welcome here" "YoU KnoW I WiLl NoT GivE uP oN DestRoYIng ThiS WoRlD" Yeah well, if you insist on continuing…. **You're Really Not going to like what happens next"** BuT, iN a SenSE, We aRe onE AnD thE SaMe, YoU CannoT DefEaT mE"  
"Heh, We'll see about that" In a flash, Sans summoned a wall of bones, and launched them at Error, who in defense, raised a wall of red and blue bones that were tied together using that strange blue wire, and Sans's bones shattered. Error raised his arms "WhaT, iS tHaT tHe BeST YoU gOT" In response, Sans raised his arms and two Giant Dragon skulls appeared behind him, and when they opened their mouth, a huge, white beam came out. This time, Error teleported away, and had to teleport again when they continued to fire. "I'vE haD EnoUgH oF thIs" Error then teleported away, to god knows where. Sans looked around for him, and when he did not find him, his gaze fell on Frisk and Toriel. "So, Mind telling me who you know error?"


	4. Chapter 4: Papyrus

After explaining what happened, Sans said that he would take them somewhere safe. "Hold on" he said, and the world around them faded to black, then color slowly leaked back into vision. They were in a wooden house, with a fireplace and a huge couch in the living room. Frisk wondered why Sans would need such a large couch, it's not like he's tall, when behind her, a loud voice said "HELLO SANS, HOW ARE YOU TODAY, AND WHO ARE YOUR NEW FRIENDS?" everyone turned around to see a HUGE skeleton, and frisk suddenly realized why the couch was so big "Sup Papyrus, i'm gouda, But my day has been filled with cheesy jokes, and this is Former queen Toriel, and Frisk" "OH MY GOD SANS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST MADE SUCH A BAD JOKE. QUEEN TORIEL AND HUMAN, PLEASE EXCUSE MY BROTHER, HE HAS AWFUL TASTE" "Ah, cmon bro, Tibia honest, that joke was pretty Humerus" "OH MY GOD" yelled papyrus and Frisk and Toriel snorted with laughter, and he stomped off, presumably to his room. "Nice ones Sans" "Heh, thanks kiddo, but um… you two can stay on the couch if you want, we don't have any spare rooms, we never really expected anyone to come over here" "That's fine" Said both Toriel and Frisk. As frisk laid on the couch, Toriel went into the kitchen to see if there was anything to make, And Papyrus came running down the stairs. "I HEARD SOMEONE IN THE KITCHEN, I WILL HELP THEM COOK!" Papyrus ran into the kitchen, and frisk heard Toriel say "Oh, Hello Papyrus" "HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY, WOULD YOU LIKE SOME HELP COOKING, I CAN MAKE AMAZING SPAGHETTI, WHY, IT'S ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM" "Sure Papyrus, i would love some help" "NYEH HEH HEH, THIS PASTA WILL BE PERFECT" It went quiet in the kitchen for a few minutes, except for the bagning of pots, pans, and pasta boxes. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the house, and a bright light from the kitchen flared. Frisk jumped up off the couch and ran to the kitchen to see a Shell-Shocked Toriel and Papyrus, who walked over to the couch. A door opened upstairs, and sans poked his head out, holding a trombone, and he played the 3 notes that meant failure. Bum Bum Bum. "SANS, STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC" Sans smirked and went back into his room. Suddenly, there was another bang from outside, and Sans came out of his room, this time fully "That wasn't a papyrus-class bang" "It came from outside" Frisk said, And Everyone ran outside.


End file.
